gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Thumping Plains
The Thumping Plains are a region in the Mighty Euge Terrible Alliance of Lanteroc, and appear to be the orcs' homeland in recent times before the conquest of the other regions now in METAL. Geography The Thumping Plains are a quaint, quiet place. It is almost an unusual peculiarity that the region is the place that the Orcs first settled in, after their flight from the desert and "the Kazul". In terms of terrain, the Thumping Plains are made of wide stretches of flat land, separated by mesas and basins. Where there aren't giant fields of green and yellow grass, one can see the sunlight reflecting off of the red dirt that is nearly unique to the region. It is as though some god saw the desert, did not like the color, and painted it a deeper shade of crimson. With such a stunning feature, it is curious as to why the place is not called the Plains of Red Sand, or some other such moniker. But no. The Thumping Plains are what they are known for. And not for the Bison that roam through the flat lands, though their hoof-beats are thunderous. Not for the sounds of friendly fighting among the orc clans, though the sound of stone and metals clashing ring out frequently for those near enough to hear it. No. The Thumping Plains are called that for the basins that inhabit the area. Curious orcs, with nothing better to do, have followed the basins from the east to the west of the region, and what they found perplexes and confuses them, even to this day. Each basin takes on a similar shape. It is a thin ovoid, with the smaller side of the deformed circle always pointing to the west, and the large half of the shape pointing east. The only differences between each basin is that each one alternates in shape. Either there is a squeezed part of the ovoid shape on the north side, or the same squeezing happens on the south side. Either way, it always alternates. Some basins are deeper then others, but the shapes are always similar. When the orcs first came to the region, and found it unsettled and without anyone here for them to have to fight, they were pleased. But at night, even clear nights with no storms, they heard the sounds of something moving. Something large. It was a thumping sound. The ground shook soon after the orcs heard it. Always. Like lightning preceding thunder, the loud thumping sound preceded the minor earthquakes. It was from this that the region gets its name. The Thumping Plains, according to the orcs, is the hallway of giants. The basins are their foot prints. If that is true, no one has ever seen these giants. Many Kha and Khaboss have sent out raiding parties to find and take one down, but the thumping sounds are heard almost never these days, so the giants remain a myth. Basins of some mythical giant lead anyone curious enough to follow from the west to the east, known as the Foot Basins. They are sometimes filled with water, but sometimes are empty and just great depressions in the otherwise large expanse of grassy unforested land that makes up the majority of the Thumping Plains. In nearly the exact center of the Thumping Plains is one of the largest gatherings of METAL Orcs to exist. It is from here that the first group of otherwise nomadic orcs came together to become METAL, and from here that they sent out raiding party after raiding party to conquer those who were too weak to resist them. When the Megadeth Khaboss is in Camp, the two great Mesas that lie on either side of the great city of tents and fortifications have torches lit along their ridges, so that other orcs know where they might find the greatest of Khabosses. From the southwest of the region, towards Niemidaland, the desert and steppes, known as the Fecal Flats, become wet, muddy, and smell terrible. It is a dangerous swamp to traverse, and few go through here. Orcs who like the idea of the mythical giants walking through the Plains are the ones who came up with the name. And who said Orcs didn't have a sense of humor? People The original inhabitants of the Thumping Plains are still here. The bison were the biggest creatures that the Orcs could find when they arrived years and years ago. They explored the whole region, basin to basin, just to be sure there wasn't something they needed to fight. Other than the unusual thumping sounds that gave the region it's name, they found no resistance, so they settled in and claimed this land as their own. Resources Though the orcs now number in the hundreds of thousands within the Thumping Plains, the wild bison are nearly as numerous. Their coats of brown and black leather is used for making more tents, their fur is warm and good for clothing, and their bones are a common part of METAL orc architecture. The meat of the bison is the staple of anyone who makes this region home. Though the plains are vast and provide the METAL orcs with plenty of land, little of it is useful for farming. The heat from the plains makes it difficult to grow things reliably. As such, the orcs constantly need food and agricultural produce of various types. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18708099&postcount=63 Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris